Street Fighter 2
by demolition18
Summary: JCVD 1994 Street Fighter Movie Fan Fiction This is my sequel to the Street Fighter Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Street Fighter nor I am profiting from this. Street Fighter belongs to Capcom video game company and the movie is done by Universal Pictures.

Beginning

On the television screens. There are many different News reporters. There is News reporter Zach Cogan. He's in Thailand in the day time. Zach Cogan: "_This is Zach Cogan with GNT news. Many years the Allied Nations has been at war with Shadow law. General M. Bison is still out there was thought to be dead after his defeat by William F. Guile now the AN general._"

At M. Bison's newer fortress in the day time. There is M. Bison standing there. M. Bison: "_Now I have warriors come to face me._" Also there are Dudley, Oro, Ingrid and Adon. There is also Dee Jay at a computer. Also present are the Bison troopers and many Bison scientists. There are some warriors being taken captive.

They are Elena and African woman, Rolento Schugerg a male American, Yun male Chinese, Yang a male Chinese, and Rose and Italian woman. M. Bison: "_You have come across the world to fight me. Now you'll all face me._"

M. Bison fights Elena. Elena sends a kick onto M. Bison. M. Bison zaps Elena. M. Bison picks up Elena. He breaks her neck. Yang: "_We'll stop you now M. Bison._" Now Yang takes on M. Bison. Yang sends a high kick onto M. Bison. M. Bison grabs Yang. He breaks his neck. Yun now challenges M. Bison. M. Bison: "_Face this woman Ingrid._" Ingrid: "_Oh yes general._" Ingrid takes on Rose. They fight each other hand to hand.

In Thailand. There is General Guile coming by on his vehicle with other soldiers with T. Hawk a lt., Cammy now a Captain, Balrog, Zangief, E. Honda and Chun-Li Xiang. Zach Cogan goes over to General Guile. Zach Cogan: "_General Guile. Zach Cogan GNT news. I replaced Chun-Li years ago. M. Bison is back._" Guile: "_I thought to have killed M. Bison years ago. Dee Jay M. Bison's hacker and Victor Sagat have gotten away when my troopers rounded up M. Bison's gang years ago._" Guile gets onto the television. Dee Jay sends out the signal. Guile: "_Come and face me again M. Bison._"

At a bar in South East Asia in the non smoking section. There are Ken and Ryu with Alex, Dan, Sean, Guy, Cody and Alex. There is the television. Ryu has on his white clothes with a red headband. Ken has on his red clothes. Ken: "_I trained you well Sean._" Ryu: "_You'll do the same thing that Ken and I did years ago to find M. Bison._" They are all watching. There is also a broad cast of M. Bison. Adon: "_General Guile. Bison has taken the AN leader hostage with many of your bosses. I was trained by Victor Sagat._" Guile: "_You. How many children has M. Bison orphaned in over those years? How many people has M. bison killed?_" Adon: "_You will choke on those words AN general._" Guile: "_Any time M. Bison ally._"

Back to M. Bison and his new fortress. Ingrid defeats Rose. She breaks her back. M. Bison snaps Yun's neck. M. Bison: "_Akuma. Face this soldier._" Akuma shows up. Akuma gets into battle with Rolento. Akuma: "_You'll have to get through me to face General Bison._" They are fighting each other in a martial arts fight. Akuma defeats Rolento. M. Bison: "_Blade. Shoot this freedom lover._" Blade a cyborg Bison trooper shoots and kills Rolento.

M. Bison makes his broadcast. M. Bison: "_I am on now General Guile. You thought to have killed my years ago. Vega and Blanka are still alive as is Dr. Dhalsim._" Guile: "_You won't kill anymore people Bison. This ends now._" On the screen Guile again makes a fist at General M. Bison. M. Bison: "_I have taken AN officials with the founder hostage. You have one week to deliver 100,000,000 dollars or the hostages will die._" Guile: "_We're coming. I have saved hostages before._" M. Bison goes over to the hostage chamber.

In the hostage chamber. There are Allied Nations officials there men and women. M. Bison: "_You people of the AN call me a wild beast. So you should be killed by a wild beast._" Gus Kelly: "_Guile was in charge going after you as a colonel and he is promoted to General. They'll stop you. They did it before._" AN official: "_I had to call off the war. General Guile will take you down again._" There is also an old man who once gave the instructions to the troops. Also there is the leader of the AN Gus Kelly. M. Bison goes over to him. M. Bison: "_Once I killed General Guile I will kill you._"

Back to Thailand somewhere else. There is General Guile with his troops. He goes over to the former NEWS crew. Guile: "_You'll all be fighting again. I found Bison's fortress at a temple years ago by infiltrating 2 men into Victor Sagat's gang. I faked my death to find M. Bison._" Zach Cogan: "_My brother Alex has joined with you. Alex is from New York City. He never in his life had a driver's license._"

Later on at Night time at Sagat's arena. There is a Sagat employee present. Also there are Alex Cogan, Cody Travers, Guy Kelly the AN leader's son, Dan Hibiki, Sean Matsuda and Eagle. They are being escorted to Victor Sagat's office.

There is a cage fight going on. Many men and woman are there watching. Chanting Fans: "_Vega. Vega. Vega._" Vega is fighting Birdie. Birdie jumps onto Vega. Vega slashes his claw at Birdie. Birdie throws a kick onto Vega. Dan: "_We thought that Vega died years ago._" Eagle: "_He's some how still alive._" Vega jumps with his claw at Birdie. Vega stabs Birdie in the chest. Birdie falls dead.

In Sagat's office. There is Sagat sitting down at his desk with a brief case. Sagat: "_You are my new recruits. It's hard to trust you because years ago I had 2 men infiltrate my gang to find M. Bison. Let's get down to business._" Cody: "_We have the weapons._" Sagat: "_My weapons are out on the pier._" Sagat: "_My men have loaded trucks with guns and drugs. Pop them._" There are Sagat's thugs various races there too. Most of them are Asian. They pull out the guns.

They shoot them with balls. Alex bangs some thugs into each other. Dan throws a kick onto some thugs. Sean and Eagle throw kicks and punches onto Sagat's thugs. Dan high kicks one of Sagat's thugs through the walls. 2 of Sagat's thugs aim their guns at the Allied Nations spies. Sagat: "_You aren't all talk. You have a job for me you 6 men._" Alex: "_I used to wrestle in New York City._"

At M. Bison's headquarters in the next day. There is M. Bison walking around with Dee Jay and Adon. Also with them is Ingrid. They go over to Oro. M. Bison: "_Dr. Oro. I see that you have the clones being made. 4 of my troops are cyborgs now. I will have some robots kill General Guile. I had an assassin who failed to kill Guile years ago._" Oro: "_I have explosives in the package._" Dee Jay: "_I will general dominate Jamaica once we crush the AN._" Ingrid: "_I am a goddess once you take over. I knew that they called you a warlord._"

He is having more Bison troops cloned. Also there are Cyborg warriors. F7, Arkane and Khyber are being built. Some other robotic soldiers leave Bison's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

At AN headquarters in the day time. There is General Guile present. Also there are Ken and Ryu the 2 AN spies. Also there are AN soldiers with Cammy, T. Hawk and Colonel Sawada. Guile: "_I am having more people infiltrate Sagat's gang to find M. Bison's new fortress._" Cammy: "_M. Bison might've grown smarter._" T. Hawk: "_Years ago I got into Bison's fortress and we set up a prison break to find him years ago._"

There are robotic soldiers coming in disguised as delivery boys. They are checked. One of the robots pulls out a gun. General Guile sends out a kick onto that robot. Ken and Ryu fight 2 more of them. Ryu delivers a hurricane kick onto that cyborg warrior. Ken sends a hurricane punch onto another cyborg warrior.

Ken and Ryu kick the 2 cyborgs banging into each other. They are destroyed. Guile sends an uppercut onto the last cyborg. Guile: "_Cammy and T. Hawk. Take those packages. Don't open them. They could be explosives set to kill us. Years ago here an assassin tried to kill me and I took him out. Shoot those packages._" Cammy and T. Hawk take the packages. They go to somewhere to shoot them. Guile: "_I had you 2 years ago infiltrate Bison and Sagat's gang. Go to our new recruits._" Ken and Ryu go to somewhere else in the building.

Somewhere else in the Allie Nations headquarters. There are Dan, Alex, Cody, Guy, Sean and Eagle. E. Honda, Balrog and Chun-Li show up. Ken and Ryu show up. Ken and Ryu go to the new recruits. Chun-Li: "_I am a News van driver now. I am in charge of the News crew since Sacramento Kurt retired._" Ryu: "_Vega is somehow still alive._" E. Honda: "_I thought that years ago Zangief was one of the bad guys. He found out that we were the good guys._" Balrog: "_My one time opponent Dudley who beat me in boxing has joined forces with General M. Bison. Dudley in the match tried to kill me and he got banned from boxing before the Shadoloo tongue destroyed my boxing career._" Dan: "_Sagat defeated my father in a cage match years ago. His name was Go. Sagat killed my father and than retired. He was known as Iron Fist._" Ryu: "_I fought Vega years ago. We thought that Vega was dead years ago._" Ken: "_Go and we will fake our deaths so we get to M. Bison's new fortress._" They go over to the new members of the AN. Those new recruits leave the place.

At M. Bison's headquarters in the day time. There is M. Bison with his city map. He has a globe with him. Also present are Ingrid, Dee Jay, and Dudley. M. Bison is showing things around. M. Bison: "_We'll have an arena for cage fighting. Our franchises will be larger. No more of this Hilary Duff music and other pop rubbish. No more Britney Spears songs._"

At the hostage chamber. There are the AN officials with the leader.

At Sagat's arena at night time. There are many men and women gathered to together sitting and watching. Also there is Sagat present. Also there are Dan, Guy, Sean, Alex and Cody sitting near Sagat. Also present is Akuma. Adon is there too. They are sitting near the world warriors. Sagat: "_Akuma here is one of my champions. Vega was once beaten by Ryu who comes from the AN._" Akuma: "_I am one of the greatest cage fighters since after Vega._" Sagat: "_I was known as Iron Fist and retired cage fighting._" Eagle gets out into the Ring. Also there is Vega.

There are some women carrying the weapons on small carpets. Vega puts on his mask. Sagat stands up. Sagat: "_The new cage fighter here is Eagle an Englishman. My former champion Vega._" He goes to sit down. Sagat: "_When I was Iron Fist I defeated Go Hibiki._" Sean: "_How come we are watching this?_" Adon: "_This is research. You 5 others fight next._" Eagle throws a weapon at Vega.

People are chanting during the cage fight. Chanting crowd: "_No weapons! No weapons! No weapons!_" The clock is ticking 60 seconds. Eagle and Vega engage in battle. They get near each other. The military vehicles burst in. All those soldiers come out with guns drawn. Guile shows up. Guile: "_You are all under arrest._" The soldiers aim their guns at all those present. They even capture the women.

Somewhere else in the arena. There are Cammy and T. Hawk. There is Sagat's body guard with some of Sagat's goon. Cammy and T. Hawk aim their guns at them. Cammy: "_We are arresting you for curfew violation._"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Allied Nations headquarters. There is Guile at a board. There is Cammy with Guile's soldiers present. Ken and Ryu show up. Ken: "_We got some new enemies for Sagat to trust to make new friends._" Guile: "_Now we'll set up another prison break and fake our deaths. You faked killing me years ago Ken to for us to find M. Bison._"

Later on at the prison area of the Allied Nations headquarters. There are Sagat, Vega, Akuma, Adon and Sagat's thugs present. Also there are Eagle, Dan, Guy, Sean, Alex and Cody there. Vega takes something using as his claw. Eagle battles Vega. Guile is standing up there with Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi.

Also present are T. Hawk and Cammy. Guile: "_Ryu. Identify those 6 men for me._" Over to the AN. Ryu has a piece of paper. He shows the names to Guile. Ryu: "_Alex Cogan, Eagle Dan Hibiki, Cody Travers, Guy Kelly and Sean Matsuda. They were 6 operators taken in during last night's sweep._" Guile: "_Bring them to me. Guy is Gus's son._"

Guile and Guile's troops go over to the prisoners. The AN spies are fighting Sagat's thugs. Cammy and T. Hawk go over to them. T. Hawk: "_Break it up._" Vega: "_This isn't over. Adon now owns the city._" Cammy: "_And you'll be put out of business._"

At the AN rescue center. There are General Guile with Ken and Ryu. They have their under cover agents Dan, Eagle, Guy, Sean, Alex and Cody. Guile: "_Guy. Your father is taken hostage by M. Bison._" Guy: "_If he kills my father I will kill him._" Dan: "_Sagat killed my father years ago in a cage fight. I never in my life was driving. I was getting around on a bicycle in my home town. My father had taken out Sagat's eye. That's why he has for years been wearing an eye patch._" Guile: "_Not all of us drive. Hide yourselves from the AN before Bison kills you and doesn't find us._" Alex: "_My brother replaced Chun-Li as a journalist._" There are many rescue workers there.

Later on at the Allied Nations prison yard. There's a prison transport out there. There are Akuma, Adon, Sagat, Vega, Guy, Sean, Alex, Cody, Dan, Eagle and Sagat's thugs. There are AN soldiers loading them into the prison truck. Cammy and T. Hawk are standing out there. Cammy: "_Come on. I am not the warden._" Alex: "_You just had to bring us. Here. You can't think and you can't fight._"

Alex and Dan are fighting each other. The guards go to break it up. T. Hawk: "_Break it up._" Ken and Ryu with Guile are watching from below. Guile: "_They should trust them. M. Bison knew that I faked my death years ago._"

Inside the prison transport truck. There are the whole crew being loaded in. Cody has a set of keys with him. Adon: "_Cody the keys._" Cody: "_Sure thing. You'll help us escape the city._"

Back to outside. Cammy and T. Hawk are out there. They go over to the door. Cammy and T. Hawk have the door slammed onto them by Victor Sagat. Zach Cogan comes over with his News crew. Also there are Balrog and E. Honda. Eagle takes a gun from Cammy. Akuma, Sagat, Vega and Adon come out of the truck. Guile, Ken and Ryu come to the truck. So do the undercover operatives. The AN soldiers fire on the truck. Cammy: "_Watch out. You'll hit the general and his 2 helpers._" Akuma throws the guards out of the truck. They get into the truck. Vega drives off.

AN soldiers fire on the truck. Cody and Eagle fire on the AN. Guile fires back. Cody shoots down Guile. Alex shoots down Ken and Ryu. The truck leaves the place. They take off to M. Bison's castle. The AN throws a tracking device onto the truck. They leave the place. Cammy goes over to Guile, Ryu and Ken. Cammy: "_Medics. Medics._" There are rescue workers who put blankets over the 3 men.

They aren't really dead. Zach Cogan goes over to the News crew. He gets in front of the camera. Zach Cogan: "_This is Zach Cogan for GNT news. The world is at shock with the deaths of General William F. Guile and his 2 former undercover operatives Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi. It just happened minutes ago. Years ago General Guile was thought to be dead by a jail break by Victor Sagat. The AN could be no more._"

At M. Bison's headquarters. On the television screen. There is a News report. There is M. Bison present with Dudley, Dee Jay and Ingrid. They are listening to the News. Ingrid: "_We must've had our victories General._" Dee Jay: "_Years ago Bison wanted to face Guile personally on the battlefield. It might be another set up._" M. Bison: "_I will crush the remains of the AN. We had one victory over the AN but Guile was still alive. People have for years been calling me a warlord. Carlos Blanka refused to join me. We'll sweep away every adversary, every creed and every nation. The world will be our's._"

On the streets of Thailand. There is a news van. Zach Cogan is in there. Also there are Chun-Li, Balrog and E. Honda. Chun-Li: "_M. Bison many years ago killed my father. I want him dead._" Balrog: "_I will face Dudley in a rematch. He tried to kill me._" E. Honda: "_Your brother should be at M. Bison's castle Zach. They have set up a tracking device._" Zach Cogan: "_M. Bison might even kill me too._" Blanka and Dhalsim show up outside. Dhalsim knocks on the door. Chun-Li opens the door. Chun-Li: "_Blanka. Dhalsim._" Dhalsim: "_I am working on a cure for Blanka's mutation. We could've died in M. Bison's old fortress. He has taken me as a slave._" Blanka: "_I will be human again once we have away of reversing my mutation._" The 2 warriors come into the News van. E. Honda is at the driver's seat. E. Honda: "_Our next stop is AN headquarters._" The van leaves for AN headquarters.

At AN headquarters. An Allied Nations soldier is walking around the place. Zangief is present too. The News van shows up. Balrog, E. Honda, Blanka, Dhalsim and Chun-Li show up. Zangief: "_Right here. Years ago we thought that the explosion of M. Bison's old fortress took him._" Chun-Li: "_Zach. Leave here now please._" They go looking for Guile, Ken and Ryu. They go over to the morgue. Zach drives off.

In the morgue. There are the world warriors present. They go over to the 3 blankets. Balrog removes the blanket over Ken. E. Honda goes over to the Blanket over Ryu. Blanka uncovers a blanket over Guile. They put the blankets back over them. The 3 men get up. Zangief: "_This was done before to find us. I fought Guile too years ago._" E. Honda: "_I fought you years ago Zangief because I thought that you were a villain. But you thought that I was a villain._" They show their bullet proof bags with fake blood on them. The 3 men go over to those AN freedom fighters. Guile: "_6 men lead the prison break as we'll find M. Bison again. If we did it before we could do it again._"

At M. Bison's headquarters later on. There are Adon, Akuma, Sagat, Vega, Dan, Eagle, Sean, Alex, Cody and Guy along with Sagat's thugs. They are walking around. M. Bison: "_Sagat. Vega. You're welcomed to stay again._" Vega: "_Those 6 men could be spies._" Sagat: "_One of those spies beat me years ago and left a scar on my chest. My eye was damaged in a cage fight against Go Hibiki but in return I killed him._" They go over to the screens. Dee Jay and Ingrid show up. Dee Jay: "_No money year general. They don't look like to me that they are from the AN._" Sagat: "_They could not be trusted. Dee Jay and I escaped years ago._"

At the Allied Nations headquarters at night time. There is General Guile present. There are also Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Balrog, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Dhalsim, Blanka, T. Hawk and Cammy with AN soldiers and Colonel Sawada. Sawada: "_Years ago we tapped into the security systems and rescued the hostages._" Guile: "_I have for years been wanting to rid the world of M. Bison._" They are on a screen. They are tracking down M. Bison's fortress. Guile: "_Bison has a castle. Our 6 spies should be there now. Synchronize watches now._" They synchronize their watches.

The next day at M. Bison's castle. There is M. Bison present with Adon. Also there are all those in league with General Bison. There are also the 6 AN volunteered agents. M. Bison: "_Dudley. You were once banned from boxing as you once tried to kill Balrog. You'll face him again. Escort my 6 new recruits to the lockers. Train them as my cronies._" Dudley: "_Yes General Bison. I kill this time kill Balrog He became a news camera man after his boxing career ended._" Dudley escorts the 6 from the AN to the lockers.

At the locker room. There is Dudley with the 6 AN spies. They are suited up in clothes in their clothes. Their old clothes are being burned up. Alex is suited up in green clothes. Cody is suited up in blue pants a white t-shirt. Dan is suited up in Red karate clothes. Eagle is suited up in a white t-shirt and black pants.

Guy is suited up in red spandex and a white and red shirt. Sean is suited up in yellow karate clothes. Dudley: "_This is the training facility to work for General M. Bison in a struggle against oppression of the allied nations. I will see you all later in the monastery._" Dudley leaves the place. They go looking around the place. Alex: "_I will split up and deal with Sagat's thugs. The rest of you stick together._"

At the AN command center. There is General Guile present. There is Colonel Sawada with his troops. Also there is Captain Cammy White with her troops. There is also Lt. T. Hawk with his troops. Guile is standing at the post. Also present are Balrog, Chun-Li, E. Honda, Dhalsim, Blanka and Zangief with Ken and Ryu. Guile: "_Troopers. The war is going on. I run the army now. We will go up rivers and kick M. Bison's butt so hard that the next Bison wannabe is going to feel it. We'll go rescue my bosses. Who wants to go home and who wants to go with me?_" All soldiers and freedom fighting citizens: "_Yeah!_" Guile: "_Let's kill Bison._" They all depart and get onto stealth boats.

Back to M. Bison's headquarters. There is Bison present with his army and his lackeys. They have a computer screen. They go searching for intruders. Bison's computer: "_Intruder alert._" M. Bison: "_General Guile could find us._" On a screen there is a video of a little boy playing with a golden retriever dog. M. Bison punches the screen. M. Bison: "_No! Get them and kill them._" M. Bison's troops go to outside.

Nearby M. Bison's castle. There the Allied Nations soldiers. Those who aren't in Guile's military are riding on the boats. The boats all come to M. Bison's castle. Guile and his troops all come out. They draw their guns.

Those who aren't soldiers go behind Guile's back along with Cammy and T. Hawk and Sawada. Sawada: "_I have got your backs citizen freedom fighters. Cammy and T. Hawk are coming with me. You citizens could fight Bison's cronies._" Blanka: "_I used to be an AN soldier._" They enter Bison's castle. They shoot at the Bison troopers. Many AN soldiers are fighting those clone Bison troopers.


	4. Chapter 4

In M. Bison's castle. Guile comes in with Sawada, Cammy, T. Hawk, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Balrog, E. Honda, Dhalsim, Blanka and Zangief. Guile: "_I am going to Bison's main chamber. Find my 6 undercover spies._"

Over to M. Bison and his gang. M. Bison: "_Dee Jay. You'll get to fight this time. You go with Oro, Vega, Akuma, Sagat, Adon, Dudley, Sodom, Ingrid and Blade with my robotic soldiers._" Sodom: "_General Bison. I think that Birdie was plotting to kill you to take over the world._" Vega: "_I killed Birdie recently in a cage fight._" Ingrid: "_I will be a goddess when you General Bison dominate the world._" Oro, Dee Jay, Sagat, Vega, Adon, Akuma, Dudley, Sodom, Ingrid, Blade, Khyber, Arkane and F7 go leave the area of M. Bison's castle and go hunting down the AN.

Back to outside of the fortress. There is gun fighting going on. Some soldiers of the Allied Nations are being killed in battle. Many Bison troopers are being killed.

At the lower levels of M. Bison's fortress. Sagat shows up with Adon, Akuma, Dudley, Sodom, Ingrid, Blade, Khyber, Arkane, F7, Dee Jay and Vega. Sagat: "_I will have a rematch with Ken Masters now._" They go looking for the heroes.

At another lower level of M. Bison's castle. There is Guile with the allied nations freedom fighters and Cammy, T. Hawk and Colonel Sawada. Guile and his 3 army fighters split up. Guile: "_Captain White. Lt. Hawk. Colonel Sawada. Go to Bison's security system and find the dungeon._" Guile goes after General M. Bison. Guile has some grenades with him.

At M. Bison's main chamber. There is General M. Bison standing there with his people. Guile shows up. M. Bison: "_General Guile. We meet again. This time you'll die when I defeat you._" Guile: "_I will kill you Bison for what you have done to Charlie years ago._" M. Bison: "_Get him. Kill him._" Many of M. Bison's new henchmen go after General Guile. Guile throws a round house kick onto M. Bison's henchmen. Guile flip kicks a few more. Guile throws punches onto 2 more of M. Bison's henchmen. Guile throws punches onto M. Bison's hackers. Guile: "_Sonic Boom!_" Guile jumps kicks M. Bison.

At a lower level of M. Bison's castle. There are Cammy, T. Hawk and Colonel Sawada present along with Alex. Alex: "_Everyone else is with the freedom fighting citizens. There are men working for Sagat coming to there._" Sawada: "_We'll deal with them._" Some of Sagat's thugs pull out guns. The 3 AN soldiers fire back. They shoot down a few of Sagat's thugs. More of Sagat's thugs show up. Cammy does a leg grab onto one of Sagat's thugs. She throws one man into 2 more. T. Hawk grabs onto a Sagat thug and bangs him to the ground.

A few more of Sagat's thugs go after Colonel Sawada. Alex hand to hand battles some Sagat thugs. Alex gives another one of Sagat's thugs the German suplex. Alex dive bombs some more men who have for years worked for Sagat. They throw punches at him. Sawada throws a punch onto a Sagat thug. He kicks one and throws that thug into another. Cammy grabs one female Sagat thug and throws her into the rest of the women working for Sagat. Sawada: "_We took out Sagat's whole gang. Now our citizens will nail Sagat._" They go over to a computer. Cammy: "_I think that I found the hostage chamber._"

At the gym in M. Bison's castle. There are Dan, Cody, Sean, Eagle and Guy. Guy: "_Alex went with the AN soldiers searching for M. Bison and his cronies._" Ryu and Ken show up with Chun-Li, Dhalsim, Blanka, Balrog, Honda and Zangief. Zangief: "_Now I know who the real villains are._" They all regroup. M. Bison's cronies show up. Sagat: "_Now we'll kill you all._" Dan: "_You killed my father Victor Sagat. My real name is Dan Hibiki. Go was my father._" Sagat: "_I will kill you next._" Ken takes on Dee Jay. Ken: "_I should've taken you down when I went for treasures years ago._"

Chun-Li takes on Ingrid. Eagle takes on Vega. Vega: "_I think that you were losing._" Honda takes on Sodom. Zangief takes on Adon. Adon: "_I am your replacement. You'll die for your betrayal Zangief._" Zangief: "_If I had known that the AN was good I would've joined them._" Balrog takes on Dudley. Dudley: "_It's time for a rematch Balrog. I will kill you now._" Dan takes on Sagat. Ryu takes on Akuma. Guy takes on Khyber. Sean takes on Oro. Cody takes on Blade.

Blanka takes on Arkane. Dhalsim takes on F7. They are all fighting each other hand to hand. Dhalsim does a yoga kick on F7. There's a bunch of martial arts fighting. Ingrid lays a kick onto Chun-Li. Chun-Li does a lightning kick back onto Ingrid. They are all beating each other up. Adon throws a punch onto Zangief. Dan throws a kick onto Sagat. Sagat throws a punch back. Akuma does a hurricane kick on Ryu. Dhalsim destroys F7. Dhalsim: "_I am getting my redemption joining you all. He's a robot._"

Honda and Sodom bang into each other. Sodom: "_You were part of the GNT news crew years ago. I will kill you. I knew that you were a sumo._" They are throwing punches at each other. Honda does some slaps onto Sodom's face. Guy does the bonsai on Khyber. He is in sparks. Guy: "_Another robot._" Balrog and Dudley are throwing punches at each other. They are beating each other up like they are fighting each other in a boxing match. Blanka throws Arkane across the room just as Cody does a high kick onto Blade. Blanka: "_They were also cyborgs._" The 2 soldiers are banged into each other. They are damaged. Vega swings his claw at Eagle. Eagle with a good chop knocks the claw off of Vega. Eagle: "_I am beating you now Vega._" Dee Jay high kicks Ken. Ryu sends an uppercut onto Akuma.

Balrog knocks Dudley to the ground with a strong uppercut. Balrog: "_I win this time against you._" Ken round house kicks Dee Jay. Ken and Dee Jay are fighting each other with martial arts fighting. Ken is using karate while Dee Jay is using kick boxing. Zangief gives a pile driver to Adon. Sean sends a good kick onto Oro. Dan jump kicks Sagat. Eagle throws Vega against the incinerator.

Eagle grabs onto Vega. They are locked onto each other. Eagle breaks Vega's back. Ken and Ryu throwing hurricane kicks onto Dee Jay and Akuma bang those 2 shadoloo members into each other. Chun-Li sending a good kick onto Ingrid and than Dan roundhouse kicking Sagat band those Bison cronies into each other. Ken: "_We will become you Sagat._" Dan: "_You'll pay for killing my father Sagat._" The heroes all leave the place. Many AN soldiers show up.

Back to Guile vs. M. Bison. M. Bison goes flying over to Guile. M. Bison: "_You thought to have made me a dead man years ago general when you were a colonel. Now I will kill you._" Guile and M. Bison throws kicks onto each other. M. Bison lays a kick onto General Guile. M. Bison goes flying picking up Guile. He drops him in the big room. M. Bison zaps Guile. M. Bison: "_You'll die now General Guile._"

Guile does a flip kick onto M. Bison. He throws some kicks onto him. Guile pulls out a grenade with the tab off. Guile puts the Grenade into M. Bison's pants just as he throws some round house kicks onto him. M. Bison goes flying off. He hits his computers. Guile runs out of the room. M. Bison is blown to pieces. Bison's computer: "_Main chamber destroyed._" Guile: "_Be dead for now Bison._"

At the dungeon of M. Bison's castle. The AN freedom fighters and Guile's soldiers go over to the hostages. Guy finds his father there imprisoned. Guy: "_Dad. You're still alive. I could damage this button._" Balrog: "_I have done this before when I rescued rescue workers._" Guy throws a kick onto the button. All the hostages are freed. They are being taken out of the castle. Ken: "_Let's get out of here now._"

Outside later on. There are many of those working for M. Bison and his henchmen with Dee Jay, Sagat, Adon, Ingrid, Akuma, Oro, Dudley, and Sodom. Also there are clones captured who are Bison troopers. So are M. Bison's hackers. Also there are Sagat's thugs and Bison scientists taken prisoner. General Guile comes out. Guile: "_You have all done well._" Alex: "_I will go back to New York City. When Shadow law came to the city it ended my pro wrestling career._" Dan: "_I beat my father's killer._" Ken: "_I defeated M. Bison's former hacker. I should've taken him down years ago when I saw him take his money._" Guile: "_The war is again over. Those villains won't escape from prison. They'll sign surrenders._" Eagle: "_I will go back to England now General._"

Fade Out

General Guile, Ken and Ryu go over to the 6 volunteered freedom fighters. Also there are Balrog, Colonel Sawada, Cammy, T. Hawk, Zangief, E. Honda, Balrog, Chun-Li, Dhalsim and Blanka. They show their signs of victory.

End


End file.
